


Un devoir de protection.

by DaiLewisSantiago



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiLewisSantiago/pseuds/DaiLewisSantiago
Summary: Clara est morte mais le Docteur ne l'accepte pas. Alors il la ramène. Et cela, peu importe les conséquences. Petit OS Whouffaldi après le départ de Clara dans la saison 9 de Doctor Who.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Un devoir de protection.

**Un devoir de protection**

Il l'avait fait revenir. Elle était morte et il l'avait fait revenir. Parce qu'il n'avait pas accepté, il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il s'y était pourtant préparé, il était sûr qu'un jour elle partirait, s'envolerait, comme toutes les autres mais il avait espéré chaque jour qu'il y ait un demain. Il avait espéré si fort pour la préserver, il lui avait proposer tellement de fois d'arrêter. Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'elle se mettait en danger pour oublier, pour faire le deuil de Danny Pink. Il aurait préféré qu'elle vive avec lui pour toujours sur terre plutôt que de la voir plonger sur le danger comme elle le faisait. Il aurait préféré rester seul plutôt que de la soumettre à ce danger. Il avait cru que parce qu'elle était sa fille impossible, elle survivrait à tout. Il avait cru que parce qu'elle s'en sortait toujours, il en serait ainsi pour toujours. Ou du moins, assez longtemps pour qu'il n'ait plus à s'inquiéter. Mais elle était partie. Morte. Il l'avait vu s'effondrer. Il l'avait vu sombrer dans la mort. Et il n'avait rien pu faire. Son destin avait été scellé par elle-même, il lui en avait voulu. Parce qu'elle le laissait là, seul, encore. Elle avait osé le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire de la laisser être courageuse. Elle avait osé lui dire de ne pas avoir de haine pour qui que ce soit après son départ. Elle avait voulu mourir seule. Mais comme attiré par elle comme un aimant il n'avait pu se résoudre à rester loin d'elle. Et il l'avait vu s'éteindre. Sans pouvoir rien faire. Désormais elle était là, revenue à la vie, coincée entre deux battements de coeur. Après quatre milliard d'années à tenter de garder une information secrète dans le but de s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange, il avait passé quatre milliard d'années à puncher du diamant, revivant encore et encore les mêmes scènes. Qu'elle n'accepte pas la situation lui importait peu. Il avait voulu la revoir, il avait voulu la ramener et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Et peu importe combien c'était égoïste, il s'en fichait. Il avait eut besoin de la voir, de l'entendre, de l'avoir simplement à ses côtés. Peu importe ce que ça pouvait lui coûter. Elle n'avait pas compris la situation. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait fait ça pour elle, pourquoi il était allé jusque là pour elle. Quatre milliard d'années. C'était insensé. C'était complètement fou. Il n'avait pas pu la regarder dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne lui demande. Il n'avait pas pu comme s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit réel. Il avait fallu qu'elle insiste et le regard qu'il lui avait accordé reflétait simplement toute l'ampleur de ses sentiments à son égard.

"J'avais un devoir de protection."

Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de mots. Et il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'un regard. Il aurait fallu être complètement fou pour se laisser revivre les mêmes scènes pendant tant d'années si ce n'est être fou d'amour. Et c'est ce qu'il était. Fou d'amour. Fou au point de rejeter toute logique. Fou au point de piétiner les Gallyfréens, son peuple tout entier. Fou au point de prendre une arme. Fou au point de la pointer sur quelqu'un. Fou au point de ramener la mort à la vie en se fichant d'entraîner la fracturation du monde dans son sillage. Il n'avait pas à lui dire, elle le savait déjà. Mais elle avait voulu qu'ils parlent, qu'ils se disent les choses. Ces choses qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dites. Ces choses dont il était temps de parler. Ces choses importantes qu'il avait fini par oublier. En même temps qu'il l'avait oubliée elle. Il lui avait dédié une mélodie. Et peu importe qu'il ait oublié son visage, la façon dont elle parlait, riait ou s'énervait, il n'oublierait jamais ses aventures avec elle, il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, il n'oublierait jamais qu'elle était importante à ses yeux au point de revivre la même chose pendant quatre milliard d'années, il n'oublierait jamais qu'il avait voulu la sauver. Il n'oublierait jamais qu'il avait eu un devoir de protection. Il n'oublierait simplement jamais qu'il l'aimait.


End file.
